


Finding Balance

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, But they are happy with each other, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dedicated Reylo, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F/M/M/M/M/M/M, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Knight of Ren, Group Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo took too many sexual enhancers, Kylo's boner does not go down, Like its just all out porn, Oral Sex, Orgy, Refractory periods don't exist, Rey takes on six dicks, Ritual Sex, Squirting, That's Not How The Force Works, They could have wild group sex all the time, Thirsty Rey, You name it I got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey and Kylo have accepted each other's stances in the force, and have achieved a balance between them. Now Kylo wants to introduce Rey to his Knights of Ren... and he's found an old ritual to unite them all very intimately.





	Finding Balance

 

Rey stood in the throne room feeling the tangible presence of the force surround her and set the hair on her arms on edge. Added to the sensation was a slight chill in the air. She found that it was always slightly cold on the Annihilator, perhaps she thought with a slight smile, due to the many layers some of its occupants wear. 

 

She herself, was wearing a simple white sleeveless tunic and grey leggings with boots. Simple, practical, and reminded all present that she was a part of the light. Currently, those who were present were the six Knights of Ren standing at the bottom of the short flight of stairs that came to the throne platform. The room, rather than decorated, was sleek and black with minimal furnishings, though a number of fire lit lamps lit the area. 

 

Rey nibbled her lip in nervousness. Today was her formal meeting with the Knights who had all travelled to greet her in person. Kylo Ren, having accepted the benefit of a balance in the force wished for all of them to unite together. 

 

Standing before her were five men and a woman, all dressed in black garb, masked and silent to await the presence of their master. Some of the men were as tall as Kylo, all with solid builds to put up a more than decent fight against any nemesis that came their way. From one of the helms, she suspected one was a Twi'lek. The only woman of the group, was taller than Rey and slim, though it was hard to suppose as the heavy robes shielded her from anyone guessing whether she hid curves.

 

Finally, a prickle in the force alerted her of his presence. Through the doors entered her companion. Masked, robed in shadows, with his light sabre clutched to his side. Like Kylo Ren had to accept her presence and stance in the light, she had accepted his own inclinations.

 

However now seeing him in this manner did not strike any fear in her. Rey blushed thinking about how she had come to know the man. From the scars that marred his body, to they way his thighs felt between her legs, and the head of his cock hitting the deepest parts of her. Their relationship had progressed inevitably. The emotional and physical ties they had to each other were too prevalent to be ignored and had accumulated into the most intimate bindings two beings in the galaxy could possibly form. 

 

He walked past the Knights and up the stairs to stand in front of her, before unclasping his helmet and removing it. 

 

Feeling her heart swell as she looked into his dark eyes, he responded with a small smirk. 

 

"My Queen" he greeted her, and Rey glanced away embarrassed. It wasn't a formal title, though a pet name he was fond of out of the many he gave her. Stepping to her side he gestured at the line of his comrades. 

 

"Today you meet your Knights, who will live to serve you as I do" he announced. 

 

"And as I serve you" Rey added, looking impertinently up at him. Kylo looked back at her with a fond glance. 

 

_Yes_. He acknowledged through the bond.  _We will never stand apart_.

 

"We... found something. For your introduction. Something old but... interesting" he informed her. Rey looked back at him oddly. 

 

"It may be a bit new for you, and it will be new for us all. But I think we'll enjoy it. I think you will enjoy it"

 

Rey's eyebrows furrowed at this. He hadn't mentioned anything of the sort and this was a surprise to her, but before she had time to respond he walked to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

 

"It is time for you to meet the Knights of Ren" he declared, and Rey though nervous of what he had said before waited in anticipation. 

 

After a moment of silence that sorely confused her, Rey felt his hands move down to stroke her arms and then to hold her at her waist - and suddenly come up to her front to hold both of her breasts in his hands. 

 

"Ben!" she exclaimed aghast, her hands coming up to halt his. 

 

_Trust me_. He urged in her mind. And after a moment when she did not obey -  _Trust me, its alright hold me. Put your hands up behind you so you can feel me here._

 

With a precursory glance she bid as she was told, making room for his lips to press kisses to her neck as she put her elbows up and rested her hands on the curve of his neck. 

 

After she seemed to relax a bit more, his hands began kneading the globes of her chest. Her face was completely flushed and she looked away so she did not have to stare at the five immobile strangers in front of her. 

 

"Let's just say... we may have found why the words 'seduced to the dark side' appear so often in all those Jedi texts" he elusively explained. 

 

Shocked Rey looked to the group in front of them, and wondered what exactly was going to happen between them for this introduction.

 

Kylo in the meantime, had added circling her nipples whilst massaging her breasts in firm circles, and she could feel them pebbling - her body reacting the way it constantly did to his actions. She felt her core tighten despite the audience.

 

He then moved his hands to lower the sleeves of her shirt and bared the top of her breast band. Frozen still she felt his right hand pressed the strapped cloth down to reveal her right breast, and she gasped - scandalised by his actions though she did not move. 

 

Now a dusty perk pink nipple was revealed to the Knights, and Kylo's gloved finger tips began to tweak and prodded it, till she was letting out soft pants. Soon the other breast was revealed, and he untucked the straps so the breast band fell away, and pushed her tunic further so that it was unwrapped around her waist, being held only by her belt. 

 

Topless in front of the Knights, he massaged and teased her breasts while she clung to him frantically. 

 

"There is a sort of ritual we found. One that is used between both sides of the force to come to a sort of harmony. So that one cannot stray too disastrously to the Dark or be too deluded by the Light. A balance" he spoke softly to her, "It forms a bond through  _intimacy_ " 

 

"I have found this myself through our own activities. And Rey... I believe you are enough light for all of us. To enlighten us to a form of balance that can exist peacefully"

 

_Do you mean to share me!_  Rey spoke wordlessly, still horrified by the concept.

 

He quickly shook his head into her neck. and then abruptly one hand came down quickly finding its way into her pants and to her pussy to give a sharp rub. Rey gasped audibly. 

 

"This is mine" he said louder, to maker sure all heard. "As I am only yours. However... there are other forms of intimacy this can involve... I think you could enjoy this sweetheart"

 

The fingers dove further to her opening where a slight squelch could be heard. She registered his small breath of relief at find her wet despite the circumstances. The leather clad digits moved further, and Rey squealed embarrassingly at the sensation of being filled with two thick fingers.

 

She looked down at his hand in her pants and on her naked breast, and then up at the Knights, aroused but uncertain. Was a part of her enjoying this audience? The atmosphere in the room had turned hazy, thick with an energy she could not describe. 

 

The squelching sound of his thrusting fingers echoed to her embarrassment, but eventually his ministrations made her relax and lithe while she rest her head back on him. 

 

"Kylo!" she gasped softly feeling the digits curve to hit that sweet spot inside of her.

 

"Its alright my darling" he whispered to her, "We'll start with a body you might find a bit more comforting"

 

"Breyla" he spoke to the group, "Come here"

 

The female Knight nodded and moved to join them on the throne platform. Rey glanced away unsure of how to feel about this woman standing in front of her as Kylo noisily fingered her pussy. 

 

She looked when the woman removed her mask and set it on the floor. Rey watched as dark blue hair tumbled out to rest on her back and shoulders. Her features were sharp and her eyes were dark, while her skin was a shimmering pale. 

 

Breyla Ren continued, taking her heavy robe off. Followed by a tunic. A undershirt. Until she was standing in her black leggings, boots, arm bands, and breast band while staring piercingly to meet Rey's eyes. 

 

Kylo picked up the pace and Rey failed to keep back a moan. Removing his fingers he brought his gloved hand up, sticky with Rey's fluids.

 

Using the fingers he circled both nipples until Rey's breasts were shiny with her own arousal, glistening in the dim lighting. Then he returned to filling her pussy as Rey's breaths started to become heavier and louder in the room. 

 

"Breyla" he commanded. And the woman stepped forward, never taking her eyes of Rey's until she bent forward and Rey felt a light tongue lick at her nipple. She moaned heavily at the sensation. 

 

After the small taste Breyla sucked the entire pink bud into her mouth, beginning to lap at the essence that was there until it was clean. The woman's hands on Rey's shoulders and Kylo fingered her viciously. 

 

"Undress her Rey" Kylo told her, and shaking hands came between their bodies to undo the female Knight's bindings. Soon two pale large globes of breasts were revealed, bouncing as the woman bent to lap at Rey's breasts. 

 

With a mental prod from her lover, Rey began fondling the woman's endowed chest. Tweaking at her nipples the way she herself liked it, and was rewarded by a soft moan at her own breasts. 

 

Kylo once again removed his hand, this time to undo Rey's belt, discard her tunic by drawing it down, and also pulling down her leggings and panties to her ankles. As they dragged down, a cord of Rey's arousal dragged from her wet pussy to her panties. 

 

"I think Breyla wants to have a proper taste of you my Queen" Kylo said huskily as he rose again. Breyla released Rey's breasts from her mouth and moved on her knees so that her face was in front of Rey's glistening cunt. Kylo helped to step out of her boots and clothing, and tossed them aside. 

 

Rey looked down at the woman and back at Kylo, now completely bare with shiny wet breasts and a cunt pouring with arousal. 

 

"Would you like that?" he asked her, hands returning to her waist. Rey flushed but gave a small shy nod. The woman's tongue on her breasts felt amazing, and she could not imagine the feeling of it on her pearl. 

 

Kylo gestured to Breyla who gave a final look into Rey's eyes before latching on to Rey's clit. Obscene sucking followed whilst Rey's cries escalated to loud moans, filling the throne room. 

 

Distantly, Rey was aware of the sound of Kylo disrobing, unlatching his cross sabre, and unbuckling his pants. 

 

Hands came to hold her again, and this time she could feel his thick shaft, hot and heavy against her back as he towered over her. 

 

Kylo bent so that he could run his cock  behind Rey, the head gathering the wetness that was plentiful between her thighs as Breyla licked at the hood of her clit. 

 

"Oh!" Rey exclaimed, as she felt Kylo push his cock inside her and start thrusting. The overstimulation was mind blowing, as her pussy was stretch out around her lover's girth whilst the woman Knight sucked eagerly. 

 

A punishing pace was set, and Rey felt the build up of her long awaited release that seemed to stop at a heightened point. 

 

"Cum for me Rey" Kylo ordered, grunting as he fucked into her molten heat. 

 

"I can't!" she cried out in moans, "It's too much, I feel like I'm going to burst" 

 

"Let go my Queen" he urged, "It's the force, let go"

 

Stars danced at the back of Rey's head as the pressure and pleasure she was feeling amounted to an uncontainable force. Rey threw her head back and wailed as the strongest orgasm she had experienced took her. Her pussy spurting her releasing into Breyla's lapping mouth for an extended moment while she moaned unreserved. 

 

The force swelled, and in the moment she could feel the beat of her heart, Kylo's and Breyla's perfectly. 

 

When her head was less clouded she looked up to see the standing female Knight of Ren face blushing and covered in Rey's pussy juices, which were dripping down onto her rosy breasts. 

 

Overcome, Rey pulled the woman forward and soon their mouths and tongues were joined as she tasted herself from her lips whilst Kylo groaned and eagerly fucked into her.

 

They kissed and groped at each others breasts with Kylo's rhythm helping to press their bodies together. 

 

"Oh fuck Rey, God you're so good, your pussy is so tight around me" he exclaimed.

 

Rey was now frantically, bending to help divest Breyla from her pants, who removed the leggings and boots to set them aside. 

 

Now Kylo fucked her from behind, and Rey bent to cup Breyla's arse and bring her cunt to her face.

 

Rey was pleased to see dripping wetness also there, not like the clear stickiness that ran out of her own pussy, but a thick white cream that dripped from the woman's entrance. 

 

Rey had never done this to a woman before, but considering how well it had just been performed for her, she wasted no time running her tongue along the creamy nectar. 

 

"My Queen!" the Knight exclaimed, Rey hearing her sweet voice for the first time. The woman held her head as Rey excitedly sucked and lapped just as the woman had done to her sheer moments ago. 

 

"Make her cum Rey. Make her cum all over your face" Kylo instructed, groaning as he fought to keep himself from spilling over too soon. 

 

Eagerly Rey bid as she was told, and Breyla's moans grew and grew, as she grinded her pussy into Rey's face. 

 

Another pull from the force and a delighted wail whilst Breyla's cunt walls constricted around the tongue Rey had inserted into her pussy, was her sign of success.

 

She could feel the energy in her veins, blood pumping as she continued to lap at the sensitive cunt in front of her. 

 

"Join us" Kylo called out. And as he fucked her with her face still in drenched pussy, the five men came to stand around the threesome. 

 

They removed their helms, and if Rey could spare a glance she would see different builds of faces, all quite handsome in their own particular way and over different ages and scars. Two of them were humanoid, one of them a blue Twil'lek man and the other a pale Bpfasshi male with patterns across his face.

 

The men unbuckled their own pants and revealed their hard long cocks, eager from watching the erotic display, to begin stroking them around her. 

 

"I'm going to cum in you Rey" Kylo warned, "I'm going to cum so hard and so fucking deep in you". 

 

"Yes!" Rey cried out, as she was using her hands and tongue to wrench out another orgasm from Breyla who's essence had started to drip down on the floor between their legs. 

 

A few more punishing thrust that had Rey crying in beat to each punctuation resulted in Kylo's hot spend filling her pussy. His seed spreading itself with her unprotected womb.

 

Quickly he bent Rey's up to turn her around, and kissed her furiously. Rey could feel his cum dripping out of her in thick globs as she kissed him with passion. 

 

The accumulation of their releases had done something to the force between the three partakers... and she suspected it would only grow with five more members. 

 

"I love you. My Queen. My Rey" he told her as he gripped her body roughly. His still hard cock was against her belly. 

 

_I took something to help me... keep pleasuring you,_  He added shyly in her mind.  _We all did for this_. 

 

Rey's eyes widened in thrill at the thought.

 

"Again" he said more harshly, and turned her back around. "On your knees."

 

Rey went down on all fours, and then gasped again when Kylo started thrusting in her pussy once more. 

 

"Come my brothers" he said groaning. 

 

The five knights came to her front, whilst Breyla knelt next to her body comfortingly stroking her mussed her. 

 

Five thick weeping cocks stood in front of Rey, the men stroking their shafts in front of her. Rey tried to glance back, uncertain.

 

"I think you know what to do my love" Kylo told her, giving his approval.

 

Determined with the rush of force fuelled arousal in her veins, Rey met her challenged. 

 

The first Knight came forward and Rey opened her mouth for his cock. She begun to enthusiastically suck back and forth across their length whilst Kylo continued to fuck her. Breyla in the meantime, was attentively rubbing her clit and and pinching her breasts to stimulate her further.

 

Proudly, it wasn't long before the Knight in front of her was crying out and Rey moved back to let his cum spurt over her face and into her mouth with a pleased chuckle. The force pulled between them again. 

 

Undeterred Rey came to the next cock in front of her, swirling her tongue and sucking harshly to milk it of its essence. This cock belonged to the blue Twi'lek and once again, it was not long before his coloured spend was painting her face and mouth. 

 

Between the next cock Rey was once again overwhelmed by a release of her own. Kylo hitting a spot inside her that sparked something incredible whilst Breyla had maneavered underneath to lick ferociously at her clit. 

 

Gasping she felt her release dripping onto the floor below, the constriction around his cock also making Kylo cum suddenly, releasing another load into her pussy. 

 

They groaned together, as Kylo moved them so she was seated on his lap. 

 

With renewed energy, Rey began sucking the three remaining dicks having at least one in her mouth whilst her hands were now free to wrap around the shafts of the other two. Breyla missed no opportunity to suck at Rey's breasts again despite the cum that had splattered there, and rub at Rey's clit furiously while Kyloe thrust his fingers back in, both of them intending to wrench another orgasm from her.

 

With cries from the men, cum splattered across her face and chest, and into her waiting mouth. She simultaneously she clenched onto Kylo's fingers, with Breyla's rubbing causing her juices to spray across the floor between her legs. 

 

The force seemed to swell and snap at this moment, as all eight of them were inexplicably bound by an invisible sensation. 

 

She gasped for breath as Kylo hugged her tightly. 

 

"You did so well my love, so well my Queen" he murmured into her cum stained hair. At this point she felt anointed with the Knights fluids and her own, all leaking out from all places but one. 

 

_I think..._  she said wordlessly, her blood high on the force,  _I would like to have you in me...with your Knights perhaps in the other place?_

Kylo looked at her surprised. They had in the past ventured to this before, and they have had fingers and smaller objects inside her arse, but never something the size of one of his men's cocks. 

 

_If that's alright,_  she added hastily, and Kylo gave her a warm smile and kissed her again. 

 

"Your Queen would like an encore" he informed the others who were recovering from their releases, "She has granted you the opportunity to be inside of her, though I will not tolerate any of you releasing inside of her. You can decorate her flesh"

 

With that, he pulled her back until he was flat and lying on the ground, urging her to face towards him and on top, as he once again sunk her onto his rigid cock.

 

"I will never get tired of this" he said with firm thrust, "Your pussy is so tight my Queen, so meant for me"

 

"Your so thick! Oh God Kylo, you fill me up so well" she said back. 

 

The Knights meanwhile lined up behind her, and soon one was squatting down to put his fat cock between her arse cheeks so it could slide there. 

 

"Be gentle" Kylo reminded, "Make sure it's lubricated"

 

After gathering some of the plentiful fluids there, Rey felt the thick head of the Knight's cock press into her tight ring. She whimpered but moaned all the same. 

 

Slowly, small thrusts pushed into her until their entire length was in her arse. 

 

"Oooh! I feel so full Ben, you're both in me" she exclaimed. Ben rewarded her with a peck, and he and the Knight both took turns to thrust, so that one hole was filled at any point of time. 

 

The Knight and Kylo groaned at the sensation, and Rey was wailing beyond regard at the sensation. 

 

The Knight as instructed when their groans became louder and thrusts erratic, pulled out and Rey could feel the sticky splatter against her back. She waited and soon enough, she felt the next cock at her entrance to join Kylo in his rhythm. 

 

"Yes! Oh fuck!" she cried and glanced to see Breyla sitting close by fingers diving into her own pussy while she watched Rey be severely fucked by the men. 

 

"Come here" Rey moaned out, "Let me taste you again" 

 

In a matter of moments, Rey had a cock in her arse, and Kylo in her pussy, while Breyla came to lie back at Kylo's head, plant her feet at the sides of his head, and lift her cunt up for Rey's feasting. 

 

Joined so tightly together with the group Rey cried out in orgasm again, drenching Kylo's cock below.

 

She brought Breyla to another orgasm with her mouth and Rey swore her juices would be dripping down onto Kylo's face now. Kylo once again released into her womb another load of cum, causing it to leak and soak their bodies. 

 

It continued this way in a succession of orgasms, the cum released on Rey's back pooled until it dripped over down her sides, another cock would be thrust into her tight pucker, and those who finished on her back continued to stand around to stroke their cocks. Rey paused from Breyla's sweet pussy sometimes to swallow their cum or have it cover her face. 

 

She lost count of the number of times she creamed over Kylo's cock, the number of times Breyla's pussy contracted on her tongue, and the number of times Kylo released into her whilst tugging at her nipples. Soon there there was no room left in her pussy for any more of his seed. Instead, each release would cause his spend to push out previous cum and it would trickle between their bodies onto the floor. 

 

The sound became increasingly wet, with squelching filling them room to join everyone's groans. She was covered in spend, bathed in it from head to toe and they continued completely fueled by the sexual ritual. Between them, in every spare space, the force vibrated, the Dark and Light intertwining all of them. 

 

Bliss. 

 

Balance. 

 

* * *

 

Rey woke in the bed she shared with Kylo not knowing how long it had been since they all collapsed in exhaustion. Her first thoughts were - that she felt surprisingly clean and was still naked, whilst her hair was slightly damp. 

 

"Good morning my Queen" Kylo whispered and he pulled her closer to him until her head was tucked under his jaw. She held him tightly savouring his familiar smell. 

 

"That was... something" she said after a few pauses. Kylo chuckled. 

 

"It certainly was something" he replied, "You did so well my Queen. The others have been connected, we will always be there for each other... Though first and foremost I am yours"

 

"And I am yours" she echoed and they kissed sweetly. 

 

"Look my love" he said gesturing to her lower half. He pressed on her pelvic area and parted her pussy lips, causing his cum to drip out and soak into the bed, "Fuck you're still absolutely dripping with me"

 

She looked down in wonder, she supposed he couldn't exactly get her completely clean after all their activities. As she glanced down she also noticed something else that hadn't changed since their love making. 

 

"You're still hard" she said grasping his cock, which was slightly redder than usual from its use. 

 

"I may have overdone it with the supplements" he admitted planting his face into the pillow with a breathy laugh. She smiled endearingly, and then with some mischief, made her way down his body. 

 

"Sweetheart you don't have to" he told her as her pink tongue darted out to lick its purpled tip. He said this even as his hips thrusted to try and push the head of his cock into her mouth, pre-cum already beading there. 

 

"I didn't get to taste you" she reminded him. 

 

"And whilst that was... an incredible experience" she continued "I think it has served its purpose  - and I really enjoy just having you. Just being us"  

 

Kylo looked at her wondrously as she started to suck on his wide girth. Resigned, he lay back comfortably and sighed at the pleasurable sensations of her mouth. 

 

"Besides" she added, "You need to fill my arse with cum"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay. I wrote that. This happened... Enjoy???


End file.
